


Daddy in a crib

by RobinDixon



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinDixon/pseuds/RobinDixon
Summary: Daryl can't sleep... neither his baby





	Daddy in a crib

Marley has been working really hard with Maggie at the harvest, and at the end of the day she's exhausted. In the nights the only thing she does when she come home is having a light dinner and then to the bed. Daryl knows she's tired and don't say anything.

A year and a half ago, Darleen was born. Their daughter. She's usually a quiet baby. But tonight she couldn't sleep. Daryl knew it because he could hear her move in her crib and sometimes moan. Marley was so deep in her sleep she couldn't hear anything, she didn't notice.

Daryl couldn't either sleep, so he stood up carefully, trying not to wake Marley, and before he left the room covered her with the blankts and kissed her temple.

He made his way to Darleen's room and found her lying in the crib with her baby pacifier in her tiny mouth, her blue eyes crystallized for the tears, and her teddy bear on her side. When she saw him she sat and up her arms to ask him to carry her up.

\- Hey baby... you can't sleep? Me neither, even though I'm friking tired.

He took her out of her crib, she looked at him for a moment and after touching his beard she hug him, he rocked her softly to calm her down, he stayed like that for 5 minutes until he noticed she was almost sleep. He put her back in the crib but when he was about to go, she cried again.

\- What is it honey?

She groaned in response and ask again to be carried. Daryl sighed and took her.

He repited his actions. Rocked her softly, try to calm her down and put back in the crib, but again, she cried.

\- Come on sweetheart, don't do this to daddy

She made her puppy face. Daryl could never resist to that. He rubed his face and said

\- Ok... you win

He smiled and enter the crib with her. She immediately went to him, and Daryl laid her down. She was facing him and slowly started to sleep while Daryl intercalated rubs in her back and soft kisses in her head. Soon he was starting to get sleep thanks to his baby warmness and her peaceful breathing.

The next morning Marley woke up and didn't feel Daryl's presence in their bed. She worried because Daryl never left without telling her or leaving a note. But also because Darleen wasn't awake yet.

She walked to her baby's room, and found them sleep. It was the most beautiful scene she has ever seen.


End file.
